


Я бы никогда не причинил тебе боль

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Werewolf Derek, too much pain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: В этом мире есть соулмейты, но они редко встречаются, и, по большому счету, это скорее проклятие, чем дар свыше. Во всяком случае, так считает Стайлз, потому что в свои шестнадцать он чувствовал уже слишком много физической боли, а в больнице Бикон Хиллз его знает весь персонал.





	Я бы никогда не причинил тебе боль

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: FantikBantik  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

ㅤㅤВ этом мире есть соулмейты, но они редко встречаются, и, по большому счету, это скорее проклятие, чем дар свыше. Во всяком случае, так считает Стайлз, потому что в свои шестнадцать он чувствовал уже слишком много физической боли, а в больнице Бикон Хиллз его знает весь персонал. 

ㅤㅤ– Я несколько раз видел свет в конце тоннеля, Скотт. Я устал и, если честно, даже представить не могу, что за человек эта моя пара. Псих какой-то... 

ㅤㅤСтайлз почти уверен, что это не девушка, потому что... ну, для девушки такие травмы – это даже не уровень психопата. Он бы вообще не хотел такой пары. Но вселенная решила не уточнять, какие у него предпочтения. А они категорично отличались от понятия «живучий мазохист-самоубийца». Мальчишка предпочел бы умную, привлекательную Лидию или, на крайний случай, добрую и милую Хизер... Судьба громко смеялась, выделяя из резерва истинных пар, наверное, самого чокнутого. Специально для Стайлза, он же так любит все необычное. 

ㅤㅤ– Эй, мистер директор Ада, может, уже познакомишь меня с этим типом, пока я коньки не отбросил? – морфин в больнице вводили в достаточной дозе, чтобы Стайлз мог побеседовать то с богом, то с чертом. Он действительно сомневался, что миром соулмейтов заведуют небеса. – Потому что нет, ну серьезно. Что за связь такая блядская? Нельзя что ли было придумать что-то типа общих снов, одинаковых татушек или, в конце концов, имени на заднице? 

ㅤㅤ– Стайлз, я понимаю, что тебе это надоело, но ты можешь не выражаться? – вздыхает отец, хотя это больше для того, чтобы отвлечь сына, чем заставить его говорить культурно. Вовсе нет. Джон на месте своего ребенка уже «трехэтажным» бы пользовался. 

ㅤㅤКогда Скотта кусает оборотень, появляется вечно хмурый Дерек Хейл, их закручивает вихрь сверхъестественного беспросветного дерьма, Стайлз живет (выживает) мелкими перебежками по маршруту «больница-дом». В итоге, у парня в его восемнадцать шрамов столько, что ввиду износа оригинала впору получить дубликат тела, а в его карточке записей хватило бы на роту солдат. Но это ведь неважно, да? 

ㅤㅤ– Я все еще жив, Скотти, не волнуйся! – треплет он друга по плечу, а у самого поджилки трясутся. Он знает. 

ㅤㅤОн уже больше года, как догадался, что его соулмейт – это Дерек, оборотень, от которого кровь кипит в сосудах, который убивает его одним взглядом глаза в глаза и который абсолютно, совершенно полностью, самый безнадежно слепой идиот. Потому что ладно Скотт, но как этот мистер Хмуробровь не замечает, что после особенно тяжелых стычек Стайлза приходится тащить в больницу? А ведь его даже не трогает никто. Хотя, может быть, в пылу драк, они и вправду не видят никого, кроме противника... Стайлз больше не пытается найти хоть какое-то объяснение. 

ㅤㅤОн приходит к Дереку сразу после выписки из больницы. Каждый раз по одному маршруту: больничный холл, лофт Хейла и только потом дом, через час или сутки – все зависит от того, на дежурстве ли отец, или ждет его дома. Стайлз не разрешает тому встречать его. Джон думает, что это для того, чтобы чувствовать хоть какую-то независимость и силу. Подросток знает, что с этой промежуточной остановкой он просто быстрее восстановится. Да, такой бонус-издевка от наличия пары. Из-за нее у тебя трещат кости и рвутся сухожилия, ее же присутствие после этого рядом – лечит. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз никогда не спрашивал, почему Дерек не прогоняет его. Ни разу не выгнал и не поторопил. Молча впускает – отлично. Ничего не спрашивает – вообще супер. Даже диван недавно купил новый. От такой неожиданной заботы парень даже не смог заснуть в ту ночь. Он всё ворочался, думал: а вдруг Дерек все-таки знает, тоже понял, но молчит, потому что ему противно от такой нелепой, несуразной пары, как Стайлз? И он не спросит у Хейла об этом. Ни за что. Ему незачем еще один повод считать себя недостойным. 

ㅤㅤДерек открывает дверь еще до того, как парень вошел в здание. Он каждый раз слышит его задолго до. Не машину (этот хлам удивительным образом еще ездит, и слышно его за несколько километров до появления на горизонте). Дерек чувствует Стайлза. Для оборотней связь ощущается немного по-другому, связь имеет больше нитей. Вплоть до эмоций. И он знает, что мальчишка в этот раз с трудом выкарабкался. Дереку от этого стыдно. Его скручивает узлами так, что хочется свернуться клубком в уголке и скулить, закусив ребро ладони. Волка внутри разрывает на части, он тащит его в больницу каждую ночь, пока там его пара, он его лечит, но делает это так, чтобы ни одна душа не узнала. Питер бы понял, догадался бы, но его нет. А у Скотта слишком узкий круг обзора, как сказал когда-то Стайлз. Дерек не хочет причинять боль Стайлзу. Но и в его жизни стол заказов не предусмотрен. И Хейл был бы готов убить себя, если бы это помогло Стайлзу. Вот только это наверняка убьет пару, а не спасет. Поэтому он каждый раз молча открывает дверь перед мальчишкой, впуская его в лофт, впуская его все глубже в сердце, хотя, казалось бы, глубже некуда, – тот и так просочился в каждую его клеточку. Все, что может Дерек, это тайком забирать боль и проводить губами слишком близко (слишком далеко) у шеи спящего Стайлза, иногда совсем легко касаясь артерии, бьющейся ровным спокойным ритмом. А потом – бежать волком до границ города и дальше, чтобы не сорваться. Пусть Стайлз и дальше только догадывается. Не нужна ему такая пара, такой неудачник. Дерек не заслужил этого мальчишку. 

ㅤㅤКогда приходит стая альф, все, о чем думает Дерек – выжить и не дать приблизиться к этой бойне Стайлзу. Иначе он не сможет сконцентрироваться, иначе он может не справиться. Девкалион слишком хитер, его стая сильна. С такими врагами у него мало шансов. Но он должен, обязан выиграть. Они встречаются в старом амбаре: Дерек и слепой всевидящий альфа со своей стаей. Это нечестно, это рискованно, Хейл понимает, что он ходит по острию. Но он не мог позвать никого из стаи. Стайлз бы узнал. 

ㅤㅤИ все начинается неплохо. У Дерека есть все шансы, он почти согласился уйти с Девкалионом, нашел то, что мог предложить кровожадному главарю в обмен на жизни его бет. И вдруг чувствует приближение Стайлза. Пять минут – и он чувствует уже всю стаю. Идиоты. Дерек не знает, как почти удавшаяся сделка вдруг превращается в бойню. Только глаза наливаются кровью, кости ломает, и он перекидывается в волка. Боковым зрением видит Стайлза, который бьет своей чертовой битой Кали, вцепившуюся в Айзека. А потом ни секунды, только удары, Дерек рычит, раздирает грудную клетку врага. Он не замечает, как к нему подобрались близнецы. Одним ударом он пробивает ребра Девкалиона, сжимает чужое сердце, чувствуя, как сквозь пальцы оттуда уходит жизнь. Чувствует, как одним ударом когтей близнецы разрывают ему шею. 

ㅤㅤХейл очнулся через несколько часов. Ему кажется, что насыщенный запах железа в воздухе можно потрогать, так много крови пролилось на землю. Он слышит плохо, как через подушку, что-то похожее на приглушенные рыдания. К нему, прихрамывая, подходит Айзек, уже почти исцелившийся, только рука болтается, вывернутая под неестественным углом. 

ㅤㅤ– Почему ты не выровнял кость? – отчего-то Хейл понимает, что этот вопрос идиотский. Странное чувство. Он хмурит брови и замечает, что его бета плачет, его губы дрожат, как у ребенка после долгой истерики. Он еще не восстановился, не может ощущать ничего, кроме колючего холода на кончиках пальцев, и где-то внутри словно кровь вдруг остыла и течет ледяным потоком по венам. Оборотни не мерзнут, и это все уже вдвойне странно. 

ㅤㅤ– Что случилось? Айзек? – Дереку даже пришлось рыкнуть. 

ㅤㅤ– Там Стайлз. Он... – и падает задницей на пол, обхватывает руками колени. 

ㅤㅤАйзек не может продолжить. Дереку и не нужно, чтобы понять.

ㅤㅤВ городе всю ночь слышен вой волков.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
